Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Colonel Brockett Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Gunfighter! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid is on the trail of an outlaw who calls himself the Gunslinger who has been causing chaos in various towns across the west. In the a town, the Kid is mistaken for the Gunslinger before the sheriff recognizes him. Not knowing what the Gunslinger looks like, the Two-Gun Kid asks for a description and is told that the Gunslinger was a big man and was headed for Twin Rocks. The Kid arrives in Twin Rocks he finds that he just missed the Gunslinger and the lawman there described him as a snarling beast of a man. In the town of Malpais, the Two-Gun Kid learns that the Gunslinger is in the local saloon. Rushing in side to face the man he has been chasing after and is shocked to see that the Gunslinger is merely a young man wearing a mask. The young man challenges the Two-Gun Kid to a draw, but Two-Gun refuses. When the Gunslinger draws his guns, the Kid decides to teach him a lesson, easily outshooting the lad and disarming him. The Kid teaches the boy to give up on being an outlaw and live a straight life. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gunslinger Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ghost Gold! | Synopsis3 = While riding out in a massive blizzard, the Two-Gun Kid is attacked by a bear. He is saved by Chick Branch, who shoots the bear dead. Treating the Kid's wounds, Chick tells the Kid that he is wanted for the murder of his twin brother, however he tells the Kid that he has been framed. The Kid believes him and learns that the reason why he was accused of murdering his brother Lew is because two two argued with each other but it was all an act and that they truly cared for each other. When asked who could have murdered, Chick tells the Kid that he and his brother had no enemies that he knows of. However he tells the Kid that the only person who stood to profit from Lew's death was Gabe Trench, who has always wanted to buy their land. Learning that Trench is also a superstitious man, the Kid comes up with a plan to force him to confess to the murder of Lew. Later that night, in the town of Buckhorn, Gabe Trench closes his bar down for the night and retires to his room. Suddenly he is confronted by the apparent ghost of Lew Branch who demands to know why he murdered him. Cracking, Trench confesses that he wanted to buy the ranch because it was loaded with gold. Suddenly the sheriff bursts in having heard the entire thing. When Gabe tries to escape out the window the Two-Gun Kid is waiting for him outside. With Trench under arrest, Chick dusts off the flour and takes off the sheet he wore to trick Gabe into thinking he was a ghost and thanks the Kid for his help. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gabe Trench Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Man on the Run | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Barbed Wire! | Synopsis5 = While riding on open land, the Two-Gun Kid rides right into a barbed wire fence that has been put up. The Kid is confronted by some men who tell him stay put as he will not be trespassing at the Running-R ranch. Furious at being caught in barbed wire fence, the Kid jumps at the men and attacks them. The Kid realizes that the owner of the Running-R has put up the fence to stop other ranchers from getting to the only water in the area to water their cattle. The Kid tears down the fence and one of the rival ranchers, Fred Macklin, arrives with his herd. He tells the Kid that the Running-R is run by Cal Rust who represents the eastern syndicates. He states that he is trying to force the other ranchers out of business, but Macklin is the only one who refuses to sell. Cal Rust's men ride off to warn their boss and get reinforcements to deal with the Two-Gun Kid. The Kid is undaunted and goes into town with Fred and hang out at the local saloon. There they are attacked by Rust's men, but the Kid easily fights them off and beats Cal into submission. Defeated, Cal promises to tear down all the barbed wire he has put up in the region and force the outlaws to leave town. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cal Rust Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}